


On The Same Page

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: A call out - the lads are not pleased
Relationships: William Bodie/Ray Doyle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	On The Same Page

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of silliness written for the 'Discovered in Thirty Days and Thirty Nights' challenge on lj

“ **T** ell me that's not Cowley calling us in.” _I only put my head on the pillow._  
“ **H** e wants us at headquarters twenty minutes ago.” _At least you got in the bed._  
“ **I** sn’t it our day off?" _Hand me my jeans while you’re standing there looking pretty._  
“ **R** aymond, I’ll leave it to you to remind him.” _Shouldn’t you put pants on first?_  
“ **T** a. We’ve been on the go for the last month.” _None clean, haven’t had time to do laundry._  
“ **Y** ou don’t need to remind me.” _That looks like it’ll be a might uncomfortable._

“ **D** on’t know how he expects us to keep going without a rest.” _Adjust things properly and it’s not so bad._  
“ **A** s you say.” _Poser._  
“ **Y** esterday was the worst. I almost shot the Smurf.” _You’re the one looking._  
“ **S** aw that shot ricochet.” _Hard to miss when you strut around like that._

“ **A** nd so did Murphy.” _I don’t strut!_  
“ **N** ot happy, ol’ Murph?” _Bullshit!_  
“ **D** idn’t stick around to find out.” _Jealous, you are._

“ **T** hat’s me lad.” _Jealous of you? Don’t make laugh._  
“ **H** is Nibs wasn’t pleased either.” _Oi, that hurts me feelings, it does._  
“ **I** imagine not, replacing agents is expensive.” _Big tough agent like you has feelings?_  
“ **R** emind him of that when we drop from exhaustion.” _Very sensitive, I am. It's my artistic side._  
“ **T** hink he’ll care?” _Hand me my jacket and that’s not my favorite side of you._  
“ **Y** ou know, deep down, he does.” _Oh, yes? Which side then? This one?_

“ **N** ot likely.” _Naughty, naughty, Raymond._  
“ **l** t’s the case. Got his knickers in a twist.” _I don’t know what you mean._  
“ **G** eorge will not be showing us any love if we don’t get moving.” _You’re a bloody tease, Doyle._  
“ **H** e can do the other.” _You weren’t complaining last night, mate._  
“ **T** hirty days and nights on this job.” _First chance we’d had to do more than grab a kip._  
“ **S** hould earn us a pay rise.” _Guarantee something’ll be on the rise tonight._


End file.
